


Between Gentlemen

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "This love's for gentlemen only"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Gentlemen

His first instinct is to cover those insanely blue eyes so they can't find him anymore. But it's the lips that really do him in, so he rests the tie over the (girlish, too-full, fruit-ripe) mouth instead, effectively shutting it. The fabric slides into a new knot at the base of Chris' skull. He grunts against the bind and Karl forces him harder into the wall, pressing his chest to the brick.

So what if he can't breathe, Karl thinks. Now the guy knows how _he_ feels.

"All trussed up in your Sunday best," Karl murmurs into his neck. The eyes don't matter now; he can't see them. Chris is pushing more air out of his nostrils than taking it in; each desperate thrust sends a thrill up Karl's spine.

He leaves him there and traverses the room, turning off every light as he goes, as if light retains memory, files away records of infidelity and misplaced trust. No one has to see what's going to happen here, not even him—he doesn't _want_ all of this; far too much to carry. But Chris pushed him, every stolen glance and tilt of head and downward turn of wicked mouth a push. Karl walks back to him, a felled man; he takes two floorboards at a time. He'll be doing the pushing now.

"You choose," he whispers to the pitch black, because he's nothing if not a gentleman. "Hands tied or left undone?"

Chris practically rears up against the form pressed so snug against his spine, fingers grabbing at Karl's hips in a feral swipe. Karl wrestles the offending wrists down, clasping them with one hand as he undoes the messy knot of his own tie with the other.

He hears Chris' answering half-sob as _thank you_. Because when you love someone, you give him exactly what he needs, even the basest things for which he isn't allowed to ask.


End file.
